


暖宝宝

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 失禁有
Relationships: vs - Relationship





	暖宝宝

“xiba都是你！”回到房间之后swift跟在V背后，像个小跟屁虫一样地念叨，“不给我暖宝宝，手冻僵了打不好了！”V无奈地翻了个白眼，转身把他按进怀里，半强迫着他往浴室走：“小浪逼又甩锅？看爸爸不弄死你。”

他们的房间是独卫，当然也方便他们玩花样。V“啪”地一声拍下开关，转手把swift的脑袋按进洗脸池。洗脸池里并没有水，但还是把swift吓了一跳，今天他没有太快认怂，在V手下像只幼崽似的嗷嗷叫着，假模假样地挣扎，色厉内荏得很：“你怎么这样对我！你是不是不爱我了！你不爱我！坏人！”

V简直要被他逗笑了。swift蠢逼的样子他见了太多次，但下一次再看到他卖蠢的时候，V还是会很想笑，一边笑一边想要更过分地欺负他。他保持着按住swift的姿势，暗示意味十足地隔着衣物在他翘起的屁股上蹭着自己半勃起的性器，空着的另一只手在他怕痒的侧腰上搔了搔，眯着眼感受他轻微地扭动，勾起嘴角：“你今天浪了很多次啊，几次来着？三次？”

“你……你想干嘛……”swift像是终于感觉到了危险，害怕地软下声音。这个小东西撩了就跑的坏习惯至今没有改过，但是他撩的十次里头，有八次是要被V吃干抹净的，倒还长了点记性。V怎么可能放过他，拇指轻柔地摩挲着他后颈上略微扎手的发茬，笑得更加愉悦：“我想干嘛，我想把你操射三次，你说怎么样？”

swift压抑地喘息了一声。V的声音里带着笑音，带着胸腔轻微的震动显得格外磁性又迷人，只是这样听他说骚话，被他压着挠了挠后颈，被他用半勃的裆部磨蹭了一下股缝，就彻底兴奋了起来。经常被进入的后穴绞紧又放松，引发了体内轻微的快感，他耐不住地扭了扭屁股，在V勃起的裆部磨蹭着，暴露出他的欲望，像小兽一样软绵绵地哼哼着：“唔……唔……你坏人……欺负我……”

V眯起眼睛，知道他这是发情了。他捏着swift脖子后面的软肉，让他重新站起来，从镜子里瞥了他一眼，就着贴在他背后的姿势将手从他腋下穿过去，撩起他衣服下摆，顺手在他胸口捏了一把，才扬起下巴示意他：“手抬起来。”swift有点别扭地抬起手，顺从地任由V将他的上衣剥掉丢在一边，又伸手去脱他的裤子。他比V矮一点点，并不多的几厘米，但是V颀长的骨架看上去就比他高了许多。他特别羡慕V，也经常抱怨自己怎么那么显胖不显高，这就导致他特别喜欢摸V紧窄的腰腹，虽然和他一样没有肌肉，但是有种倒三角的美感啊，想着想着他的口水都要流下来了呢！

V当然注意到了swift的走神，小打野脸上的表情从来都是透明的，那种花痴的表情他也见得不少了。说实话，对于恋人经常对他露出的像女孩子一样的小表情，他常常表现得嗤之以鼻，但还是蛮喜欢的。

还算可爱吧，虽然他是个小傻逼。

V在脱swift衣服这件事上已经是熟练工了。他没两下就扒下了swift的裤子，让他赤身裸体地站在镜子前，虽然被水池挡着只能看见上半身，但那种暴露无遗的感觉还是让swift脸热起来，弱弱地扭了扭身子撒娇地喊：“V……”

V在镜子里冲他挑了挑眉，坏坏地伸出舌尖在嘴唇上滑过去，留下一抹湿润的水光。swift被他勾得呼吸不稳，下身已经颤巍巍地立了起来，他有些焦急，想要转过身面对V，却被V眼疾手快地搂住腰，揉捏他胸前挺立的乳珠：“乖，别急。”

“唔啊……”swift喘息着挺起胸，将乳尖更深地送进V手里。他的胸部特别敏感，每次做爱都要被V玩弄得肿胀艳红的小肉粒已经完全被开发出来了，只是这样被揉捏就一阵一阵地发着痒。他整个人陷在V的怀抱里，两只手攀在V搂着他的腰的手臂上，像支撑不住自己身体的重量。V被他这种完全依赖的样子取悦了，偏过头在他耳廓上轻轻地啃咬，一面透过镜子眯着眼打量他赤裸的身体，最终停留在他挺立起来的性器上，暗红的色泽搭配着顶端的肉粉，可爱得让V忍不住伸出舌尖在他耳廓里刮了一下，带着夏天汗液轻微的咸苦味。

“洗澡……我脏。”V还没有露出什么表情，Swift已经先腼腆起来，推了推他的手。V松开手让他已经脱光了的他先去旁边的淋浴间里洗，自己站在一边脱衣服，才丢开上半身的队服，就骤然被一喷头的水浇了个劈头盖脸。

“……”他摘下眼镜，抹了把脸上的水转过身，那个小坏蛋站在淋浴间里，身上泛着一层莹润的水光，明明毫无防备地赤裸着身体，却还在嘻嘻哈哈地嘲笑他的狼狈：“你好慢！本宝宝觉得你像个大娘们儿！”

V淡然地冲他弯起嘴角，略厚的嘴唇拉出丰润的弧度，明明是厚道的面相，却无端被他带出一股邪气。他没跟Swift争辩，不紧不慢地去除身体上湿答答的衣物，靠近Swift，将他压在浴室的墙壁上：“你很狂啊？又想被爸爸操得生活不能自理了，嗯？”

“啊啊啊啊不是！你色情狂！我要叫了！”Swift扭动着想要挣脱他的禁锢，肌肤碰撞的触觉却让V的欲望更猛烈地燃烧起来，他轻而易举地拉高Swift的两只手，单手将他们禁锢在他的头顶，另一只手挤压了一些润滑剂，粗鲁地抹在Swift后穴的入口处，就将手指深入了他的身体。

V对Swift身体的熟稔，让他很轻易地就能实践最初他所说的话。Swift的敏感点在不太深的地方，他只用两根手指就把这只不听话的小猫咪玩到全身发软地射出来，只依靠后面射出来的快感和撸前面所达到的高潮不同，Swift感觉那种又热又酸的快感从骨头里渗出来，他感觉眼前一片发白，缓了好一阵子才回过神。V已经把他的手臂摆成圈住他脖颈的样子，又抬起他的一条腿勾在他的腰上，感受到他动了动，才抬起眼睛笑了笑：“醒了？”

“嗯……不对！我没有晕！”Swift才不会承认自己被他用手指玩晕了这么丢脸的事情，嘟起嘴软绵绵地抗议。V摘了眼镜，哪怕是这么近也有些模糊，但他还是感受到恋人的情绪，凑上去轻轻地亲了他一口：“我进去了。”

“不要你进来……唔唔……哈啊……啊……”小猫模糊不清地别扭着，尾音却已变成充斥了情欲意味的喘息，他在被V的肉棒蹭过敏感点的时候轻微地哆嗦了一下，腿根下意识地收缩着夹紧了V的腰，V低声地笑着勾起他的另一只腿：“抱紧了。”

“啊啊啊……不要这样……放、放我下来……”身体悬空的恐惧感让Swift有些害怕地抗拒着，V却挑眉看了他一眼：“说好的，相信我？这样都不可以？”Swift咬了咬嘴唇，想起确实曾经在告白时就说过最相信他了之类的话，这个时候被提起来他还有些害羞地红了脸，也就顺从地抱住了V的脖子。背后抵着凉凉的瓷砖，却完全依靠着另一个人的感觉十分奇妙，他在V的颈窝里埋着头，呼吸着V身上的气息，感觉格外的安心。

……如果这个混蛋可以别那么坏，别在他还没有心理准备的时候突然做起来，就更好了。

V眯着眼睛听到Swift被吓了一跳的惊慌叫声，特别开心地笑得露出一排牙齿。他的小东西，真是太好玩了。

但是很快，两个人都不再有多余的思想去思考其他的问题。Swift在V的每一次顶入中发出小猫一样轻细的呻吟，感觉那一根在他的肠道里翻搅顶弄的同时，也把他的大脑搅得一团混乱。前列腺总是被摩擦着，他挺立的性器又因为两个人之间的姿势，而一直在V精瘦的腰腹上反复摩擦，这让他很快抵达了第二次高潮。精液稀稀拉拉地射在他和V的身体上，而后穴中的那一根在高潮带来的紧绞中也没有停止抽插，插得他几乎感觉到了疼痛。但那种灼热的感觉像是快感累积得太快了，才会让人忍不住想要逃避，他粗重地喘息着，手脚又一次发软得几乎抱不住V的脖子，只好求饶：“爸爸……不要了……”

V没有说话，又露出一丝笑来，将还挺立的那一根缓慢地抽出来，抽到只剩龟头停留在他的身体里的时候，又一次凶狠地撞进去。还处在不应期的Swift的性器软绵绵的，像个小可爱一样夹在两个人之间轻轻地晃动，他几乎被V操干得害怕得哭出来。他也不知道自己在害怕什么，或许是那种身体完全不属于自己的失去操控的感觉，干脆抽抽搭搭地埋在V的肩头，任由快感一波一波随着抽插的动作涌上来，将他摁进更深更色情的麻醉里——

他的后穴又一次收缩着，夹紧了V的性器。这波痉挛终于将V推上了高潮，他低声地喘着气，就着喷射的时候在Swift身体里又抽插了几下，然后听到Swift在他肩膀上清晰地哭出了声。两个人之间流出一股热热的液体，V还沉浸了高潮中的大脑缓慢地反应了一下，才低下头察看两人之间的狼藉模样——他把Swift操失禁了。Swift的那一根还是软软的，但源源不断地喷射着微黄的尿液，又过了几秒才颤抖着停下。Swift完全被失禁感弄崩溃了，缠着他的手脚格外地用力，V有些哭笑不得，侧头亲吻他的脸颊，用特别温柔的声音安慰他：“没事了，洗一下就干净了，乖。”

“V……”Swift闷闷的声音里满是委屈，“你是坏人。”

“嗯，我是坏人。”V把软掉的性器从他身体里抽出来，将他的腿放回地面上，一手揽住他的腰站到喷头下面冲洗两人的身体，“好点吗？累吗？”

“累死了……”小猫咪没精打采地抱着他的脖子，眼睛都快要睁不开，“你帮我洗。”

“嗯，我帮你洗。”V的语气里带上了点任劳任怨的无奈。

Swift回想，当初的自己就是被V这样温柔的一面吸引了吧。哪怕他露出坏坏的搞事的样子，也还是喜欢他，越来越喜欢他，有人说这是因为他孤身一人在异国他乡，才会被V的小恩小惠所打动，错以为那是爱情，但是他回想从前，这样温柔地对待他的人很多，眼下也有很多，可V就是和别人都不一样，哪里都不一样。

他认定那就是爱情，V给他的温柔就像赛场上的暖宝宝，虽然小小的，也少少的，但是那么绵长，足够温暖他最重要的双手了。

所以其他的坏蛋的V，就由他来接收好啦。


End file.
